


"Marry Me Remus Lupin?"

by Daisy_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolfstar, wolfstar proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: After a rough full moon, Sirius decides it's time to propose to his favourite werewolf.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 121





	"Marry Me Remus Lupin?"

He looked at Remus lying in their bed. This full moon had been bad. Since graduating from Hogwarts nearly 2 years ago, the full moons had been gradually getting worse. Sirius was getting good at healing charms and they made sure they always had enough money for healing balms and pain potions. Still despite all of Padfoot’s efforts to distract the wolf during transformations, and all of Sirius’ efforts to heal Remus, he still had a new scar on his chest, and he was running a pretty high fever. 

Sirius was sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Remus who had passed out as soon as they apparted back to their flat. He pushed Remus’ cinnamon coloured curls off of his forehead, wincing at the heat radiating from his boyfriends head. He reached for the damp cloth sitting on the side table next to him, and placed it gingerly on Remus’ forehead as an attempt to cool him off. 

Watching Remus, he thought about the ring burning a hole in the back of his sock drawer. He had bought it on a whim the last time he was out in Diagon Alley. He didn’t know when he was going to give it to Remus, but he figured he had forever to wait for the right time. But seeing Remus now, after that terrible full moon, sick and unconscious he realized he didn’t have forever, and now he wanted to give Remus that ring as soon as he could. A small tear rolled down his cheek at the sight of Remus pale and hurting in bed. He wished more than anything he had the ring on his finger. 

“Mmmh?” Remus stirred, opening his heavy eyelids to look at Sirius.

“Hey, love. How do you feel?” Sirius asked softly, figuring Remus had a headache.

“Sore. My head hurts. I feel all dizzy.” Remus said, voice hoarse from screaming and howling during the transformations. Sirius bit his bottom lip, he hated seeing Remus in this kind of pain, or any pain at all for that matter. “What time is it?”

“It’s around noon, you’ve been asleep for awhile. I have some pain potion and sleeping draught here if you want it.” Sirius ran his fingers through Remus’ hair, again. He knew the motion soothed him.

“In a minute. Was this moon bad?” Remus said, eyes closing gently at Sirius' touch.

“Yeah, there's a new scar on your chest,” He saw Remus wince at those words. “It looks great and I still love you, I’ll always love you.” He kissed Remus gently on the nose. Remus relaxed back on the pillows, he always got all stressed when there was a new scar. “I think the wolf was upset that Prongs and Wormtail weren’t there. But he and Padfoot still had fun.” James could no longer make it too moons with Lily being so far along in her pregnancy, and Peter had a mission for the Order. “Do you need anything?” Sirius asked.

“Just you.” Remus smiled softly, looking up at Sirius with sparkling amber eyes. Sirius smiled back, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Are you alright?”

“I’m wonderful. What if when you're feeling better we do something romantic, just the two of us?” Sirius offered.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Remus’ eyes were closing, as he was beginning to fall asleep again. “We haven’t been on a date in awhile.” 

‘Exactly.” Sirius kissed his nose again, and whispered, “Get some sleep now, love.”

***

3 days later, Remus was feeling much better. When Sirius got back from a meeting with Mad-eye, and some other Order members he was getting tea in the kitchen. “Hey, love. How do you feel?” He went into the kitchen and kissed Remus soundly.

“I feel great.” Remus smiled at him, over his mug of tea. Sirius smiled back, thinking about the question he was going to ask Remus tonight.

'Great! Still want to do that nice, romantic date I promised?” Sirius offered, wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist.

“Of course. I’m excited to see what you have planned.” Remus smiled back, leaning against the counter, with Sirius still holding onto his waist. “Can you tell me what it is?” 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Sirius coyly smiled back.

***

“Okay, ready?” It was dark out and Sirius was standing on the roof of their apartment building, hands covering Remus’ eyes.

“It’s pretty easy to guess where we are Pads, we literally just climbed the fire escape.” Remus laughed.

“Boo! Ruin my fun!” Sirius teased. “Okay, tada!” He removed his hands from over Remus’ eyes revealing the apartment roof to him. He had decorated it with fairy lights strung up everywhere, and piles of blankets and pillows on the ground. Sirius had dragged their record player up there too, where it was playing Remus’ favourite band, The Beatles, softly. 

“Oh, wow! This looks so cozy and romantic.” Remus breathed settling on the pile of pillows with Sirius. 

“I thought we could stargaze, like we used to do at Hogwarts.” Sirius smiled, sheepishly. His stomach was in knots thinking about what he was going to do later this evening when the time was right. Remus just nodded, laying back on the pillows.

“C’mere and teach me constellations.” Remus held his arm open for Sirius to lie down next to him. Sirius did, and Remus held him close. Sirius was thankful the ring box was in the pocket that wasn’t against the side of Remus’ leg.

Sirius pointed up at the stars, showing Remus the different constellations and their stories. He kept stuttering and messing up the stories a little bit, he was so nervous about the proposal. After looking up at the stars talking about everything and nothing, Sirius decided now was the perfect time. 

“Umm Remus,” He pulled Remus gracefully off the ground. Remus raised a questioning eyebrow at him, Sirius held both of his hands, gently in case this all went south. “I thought I had forever to ask you this question, but seeing you after the last full moon, I realized forever isn’t guaranteed. I was waiting for the perfect time, I thought the perfect time would be in the mountains at sunset surrounded by roses and candles. Or perhaps on a warm beach somewhere. But being with you, realizing how much I love you I understood that any place would be perfect as long as you were with me and our hearts were both beating.” He felt his voice getting thick trying to hold back tears, which was hard because Remus was crying silently, and seeing Remus cry always sent him. “I think our hearts have beat in time with each other since the beginning of time. No one gets me like you do. You were there for me no matter how stupid I was, or how broken, you always helped me pick up the pieces. You somehow always find it in your heart to forgive because you are the kindest and most selfless person I know Remus Lupin. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. Seeing you in pain hurts me more than anything, and I love you with every piece of my heart, mind, body, and soul.” They were both crying now. Sirius reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring box and got on one knee. Remus gasped and covered his mouth with his hands to keep from sobbing too loud. “Remus Lupin, my love, my best friend, my Moony, will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” Remus all but whispered, looking at Sirius with teary eyes.

“Yes?” Sirius repeated unsure he had heard Remus correctly.

“Yes! Of course yes!” Remus pulled Sirius up from the ground and kissed him with so much passion, Sirius felt dizzy his love was so overwhelming. “Yes! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” Remus cried out between kisses. Sirius couldn’t help the smile that erupted on his face. He slipped the golden band onto Remus’ finger, which was a difficult task while kissing him. Once the ring was on Remus’ finger he pulled away and looked at it. Tears spilled down his face again, which of course broke Sirius into more tears. Remus looked back up at Sirius all weepy and said in the softest most loving voice, “I love you so much.”


End file.
